


To Have and to Spank

by constantworry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Spanking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantworry/pseuds/constantworry
Summary: Regina, looking for stress relief, has Emma spank her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowArk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowArk/gifts).



> Happy birthday, RowArk!

Emma burst through the front door of the house she shared with her wife and their son, glad to be home after a long boring day at work. She was starving.

 

“Regina!” Emma called out, walking to the kitchen. When Emma saw that there were no dinner preparations underway, she reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a cookie and shoved it into her mouth whole.

 

“Ree-ey-a! Oou ome?” Emma called out around the scrumptious cookie, a few crumbs dropping from her mouth. After receiving no response, Emma cautiously reached back into the cookie jar and grabbed two more cookies. Emma slipped her shoes off near the front door, and then made her way up to her room to get changed into her pajamas. What she saw when she opened the door to her room made her mouth drop open. Cookie spilled out and onto the carpet.

 

There was Regina, laying on the bed, wearing only a nightshirt. That’s not what made Emma’s mind go blank though. No, it was the belt and the hairbrush that were laid out neatly on the ottoman at the foot of their bed.

 

Emma’s eyes moved from the implements and up to Regina’s eyes, her mouth opening wider in a shocked expression. More cookie crumbs fell out.

 

Regina rolled her eyes and sat up. “Idiot.” She pointed at the floor in front of Emma. “You’re making a bit of a mess, dear.”

 

Emma looked down and promptly closed her mouth, chewing and swallowing the cookie still left. Bending over, Emma picked up the crumbs on the floor and tossed them the few feet to the waste bin.

 

“What’s uh… What’s going on here?” Emma asked, walking over to Regina while slipping out of her jacket. She let it drop on the floor, smirking when Regina winced at the untidiness. Emma moved onto the bed, straddling Regina’s legs, and placed her hands gently on Regina’s face before pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

 

Regina’s hands moved up to grasp at Emma’s hips, and her cheeks blushed a bit, uncharacteristically.

 

“Well… I … I am very stressed, dear, and I researched ways to destress…” Regina stalled. Emma gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“And?”

 

“And,” Regina said, her eyes sparkling mischievously, “there was one idea I saw that intrigued me.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened and she jerked her head toward the foot of the bed. “You mean… those?”

 

Regina nodded. “Yes.”

 

Emma’s breathing sped up a bit and something akin to fear was in her eyes. She whispered “on me?”

 

Regina shook her head and drew Emma in so she was leaning against her chest.

 

“No, dear. I want you to use those on me.”

 

Emma leaned away and eyed Regina, hesitant. “You want me to … spank you?”

 

“Yes.” Regina rubbed Emma’s arm reassuringly.

 

Emma got up from Regina’s lap and started to pace around the room, nervous at the idea of hurting Regina.

 

“If it’s not something you’re comfortable with…” Regina trailed off, waiting to see what Emma would say. Emma stopped her pacing and looked at Regina.

 

“I’m not sure. I… I just need a few minutes to think about it.”

 

Regina nodded.

 

“Take all the time you need.”

 

* * *

 

 

13 minutes later, Emma was sitting on the bed beside Regina, her hands clasped around one of Regina’s.

 

“Are you sure, Regina? I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

 

“Emma, the whole point is for you to hurt me. But if it gets to be too much, you can use your safe word. Okay?” Emma nodded and smiled gently when Regina reached up and brushed blonde locks behind Emma’s ear.

 

“Okay. What’s your safe word, Emma?”

 

Emma looked straight into Regina’s eyes. “Shenanigans.”

 

Regina smiled warmly at her. “And when will you use it?”

 

“If I need to stop or am uncomfortable.”

 

“Good girl.” Regina nudged Emma to stand up, and then proceeded to vacate the bed as well.

 

“Sit down against the headboard.” Emma scrambled onto the bed and did as ordered. After Emma was situated, Regina placed herself over Emma’s lap, her legs dangling off one side of the bed, and her hands grabbing onto a pillow and pulling it under her head.

 

Emma placed her hands awkwardly on Regina’s back, unsure of where to start. Regina looked back at Emma, chuckling at the nervous expression on her face.

 

“Lift my night gown up, Emma, and then do whatever feels natural to you.”

 

Emma nodded dazedly and started to pull Regina’s nightshirt up, slowly. As inch after inch of Regina’s smooth toned legs were revealed, Emma felt her nervousness melt away a bit. When the nightshirt was finally bunched up around Regina’s waist, Emma paused and admired the view before her.

 

Emma had always loved Regina’s ass. The full round globes that begged to be grabbed and fondled, that begged to be worshipped by her mouth, her lips, her tongue.

 

Taking a deep breath, Emma tried to convince herself that spanking Regina was just another way of worshipping her lover’s ass. Instead of with the kiss of her mouth, it would be with the slap of her palm. No big deal. Same thing.

 

Regina wiggled around impatiently across Emma’s lap. “Now, Emma. Spank me.”

 

Shaken from her reverie, Emma laid one arm lightly across Regina’s back and placed the other on Regina’s ass.

 

She rubbed her palm slowly over the globes, pressing her fingers into the flesh, watching where the skin turned white beneath her fingertips. After continuing this for several minutes, she lifted her hand away from Regina’s ass, her hand hovering in the air above it. As Emma started to swing her hand down toward Regina’s flesh, she chickened out at the last second and her hand landed with a dull thud.

 

Regina groaned impatiently and looked sternly back at Emma.

 

“Be my good girl and spank my ass. Hard.”

 

Emma drew in a sharp breath at Regina’s tone, and her courage grew. She raised her hand again, and this time swung it down hard toward Regina’s left cheek. The sharp sound of skin meeting skin sent a shiver up Emma’s spine, and she watched, mesmerized, at the way Regina’s cheek flattened and then bounced back. She could see the faint outline of her hand on Regina’s skin and it made her excited. She was doing what her lover wanted, and here was the proof of her obedience on Regina’s flesh.

 

Emma caressed the print for a few seconds before spanking the other cheek.

 

Regina let out an approving moan and her body relaxed further into Emma’s lap and the bed. She mumbled a “that’s my good girl” into the pillow her head rested on.

 

Encouraged by Regina’s response, Emma started to get into a rhythm. She would spank each cheek a couple of times, then rub her hands over Regina’s skin to feel the heat against her palm. Emma kept the spanks spread out, trying to get the evidence of her submission over as much of Regina’s skin as possible.

 

Regina twitched a bit in surprise at the first spank Emma laid down on her sit spot.

 

“Sorry.” Emma said meekly, worried she’d gotten too carried away.

 

“No, it’s fine. Perfect.” Regina moved her hand so that she could grasp Emma’s hand that was resting on her back. “You’re doing a wonderful job, Emma. Thank you.”

 

Emma beamed at the praise and gave Regina’s hand a squeeze.

 

“Anything for you, my queen.”

 

Emma went back to focusing all her attention on Regina’s ass. Spank, rub, caress, repeat. The heat and glow of Regina’s skin combined with the image of her handprint all over Regina’s ass caused a wave of possessiveness to rise in Emma. She brought both of her hands down simultaneously on Regina’s cheeks and dug her fingertips into the mounds.

 

“Mine.” Emma growled, squeezing her fingers harder against the rosy flesh.

 

Regina pushed her top half up and turned her head back to glare at Emma.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Swan?”

 

Emma gulped.

 

“Uh I mean… yours. All yours.”

 

Regina gave a low chuckle and smirked back at Emma.

 

“That’s better, dear. Now get back to work!”

 

Emma did as ordered, happy to obey Regina’s every command.


End file.
